lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
The Amaze Chase
The Amaze Chase is the third Nickelodeon special. It was released on TV on October 5th, 2014. It was uploaded online on November 12th, 2014. Summary The episode begins with Randy Bravo reporting on TV that Barbie and the Amaze Chase will be coming on. Chelsea and Stacie cannot believe it. Stacie exclaims, "For reals?!" After, they over, while Stacie is telling Barbie about the Amaze Chase, but Barbie thought Stacie already knew. Stacie and Chelsea go out to prepare, but Skipper goes into the other room where she left her charger's charger. Later, while Barbie is packing food and tiaras, she uses the word "Obvie" (obvious) which activates Skipper's diary tablet. Skipper assumes Barbie is snooping. Raquelle is busy with her brother Ryan, claiming that she will beat Barbie in the race. Ryan says, "Thanks, sis," after Raquelle says he's her dear brother. Raquelle throws her large car battery at him to switch for the competition. At the starting line the teams (Summer & Teresa, Niki & Midge, Ken & Closet, Raquelle & Ryan) get ready to start the chase until Skipper decides to join Raquelle's team saying she can't be with someone who doesn't respect her privacy. Ryan joins Ken's team and everyone races to the first location. During the race Ken shows Ryan his secret weapon that can only be used once. Summer & Teresa go see the plastic canyon and Midge goes off the road when she uses a map instead of a phone. The 5 teams arrive at Mount Barbmore and have to have to find a Barbie item in order to be safe. However there are only 4 items. Being the first to arrive Skipper & Raquelle get a 5 minute head start and find an item. The challenge ends and Summer & Teresa are eliminated. However Barbie lets the people that are out stay in her car. Meanwhile, Taffy, Tawny, Blissa accidentally hijack an alien from Area 51 while trying the race. This results in Area 51's employees to chase the pets The next location is at a glitter geyser where the teams have to fill their buckets with glitter and whoever has the most and makes it their first wins. Midge and Niki get the biggest buckets since they were the first to arrive. After waiting the geyser hasn't erupted yet and Raquelle looks inside only for her to go flying in the air when it bursts. Midge and Niki are eliminated because of Midge running in slow motion. Meanwhile, the pets are still being chased by Area 51 agents and drive by Egypt's Sphinx and Pyramids. Back at the race, the three teams then have to ride down a snow hill. Due to Barbie winning the car race to the mountain, she gets to pick her ride, which are skis. however, Ryan, Ken, and Closet are eliminated after Ryan and Ken argue who should ride the sled. Meanwhile, the pets are finally cornered by the Area 51 agents on the Great Wall of China before being abducted and saved the alien's parent's UFO. The last task for the teams however, is not an elimination round and the task is to survive falling down Sequin Falls in a barrel. Midge finds the task to dangerous but then does the task when her sedoku paper falls down the falls. Midge survives the falls but painfully gets sequins in her joints. The three teams prepare for the final race But Midge and Nikki crash and join the others in the camper, where the camper's resident bear is hogging the bathroom. Raquelle cheats the race by glueing the camper's hind tires to the road and kidnaps Ken after Skipper leaves Raquelle when she accidentally said the code word to Skipper's diary. Ryan suggests to Barbie and Skipper to use Ken's Schlond Poofa. However, the Poofa only projects fireworks that congratulate Barbie when she wins the race. Barbie and Skipper then deattach the hot tub from the camper and accidentally leave behind Ryan. Barbie catches up with Raquelle before falling behind again. Raquelle almost wins the race by nearing the finish line at the Malibu Beach, but her car battery dies as soon as she is about to win. Barbie then wins The Amaze Chase and her friends celebrate. Raquelle then sits on a rock telling her diary about Ken's latest escape from her, stating that he seemed more caring for her that time and that there is hope for her yet. At the same moment, a tsunami hits Raquelle and she washes up on the shore, unconscious. Meanwhile, back at Sequin falls at night, Ryan is still at the back of the camper and states that the others will be back. Then, the camper's resident bear exits out of the bathroom. Then, the two get frightened of each other and run into the woods. Quotes Character Appearances Trivia *Midge's car seems to be based on the 1959 remodel of the Ford Edsel station wagon, a car noted for its poor quality and lackluster sales. *The Amaze Chase is based on The Great Race and The Amazing Race. *All the main characters appear in this episode. Episode Guide Category:Nick Special